NARUTO GT
by arikko
Summary: Dewa shikigami meminta Goku untuk membantu naruto mengalahkan madara. narusmart,strong,rinenggan,sharinggan. lemon,romenc,(bego bikin summary)
1. Chapter 1

Di sebuah tempat yang berisi dewa naga, terlihat seorang manusia tengah asik berlatihdengan salah satu dewa naga.

Tiba-tiba datang sorang naga lagi ( ya bisa di bilang tubuh nya agak berisi ) " **Hey goku kawdipanggil Dewa kaio !** " ucap sang naga .

" Tumben dia memanggilku " Pikir Son Goku" Memang nya ada perlu ap dia memanggilku ? " ucap goku pada sang naga. Sambil

melanjutkan perkelahian nya dengan naga yang lain."**Aku juga tidak tau, dia hanya menyuruh ku untuk memanggil mu ke kediaman nya, Katanya Penting** ". Ucap sang naga yang agak berisi.

Ok aku akan kesana siap latihan ini. Ucap Son Goku.

**Skip time**

Setelah latihan nya selesai dengan dewa naga itu. ( yang di ketahui nama nya sen long )

" Hay sen long aku akan pergi dulu ya ke tempat dewa kaio ". ucap Son Goku

"**Hn" **. ucap sen long.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di tempat dewa kaio, terlihat dua orang sedang berbicara serius. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya

Dan seketika itu datang lah Son Goku. " hay dewa kaio " ucap Son Goku.

" Oh kamu Goku " ucap dewa kaio.

" O ia, perkenalkan ini Goku. Goku ini dewa Shikigami " . Ucap dewa kaio.

" Oh halo dewa Shikigami ". Ucap Son goku.

" Hay Goku sopan la sedikit pada dewa pencabut nyawa ". Ucap sang dewa Kaio.

" Maaf kan atas ketidak sopanan murid saya " ucap dewa kaio lagi.

" Oh, tidak apa-apa kok ". Ucap dewa shikigami.

" O ia, ada apa dewa kaio memanggil saya kemari " . Ucap Son Goku.

" Begini Goku, dewa Shikigami meminta tolong pada mu untuk mengalah kan musuh di

dimensi lain. Kata nya kekuatan nya godlike atau mendekati SEMPURNA !

Apa kah kaw mau Goku.. ? " ucap sang dewa Kaio

**Naruto pov**

Mendekati sempurna nya ... ?

Kelihatan nya merik, aku bisa mengetes hasil latihan ku di tempat dewa naga. Walaupun, ya

Baru dua minggu ini aku di tempat dewa naga itu.

**Normal Pov**

" Yosh ! aku mau untuk membantu nya ". Ucap Son Goku

" Ok. Tetapi bila kaw kesana, tubuh mu akan berubah menjadi anak kecil berumur 3 tahun dan aku tidak bisa berhubungan dengan kaw selama kaw di dimensi itu". Ucap sang dewa kaio.

" Yosh ! tidak apa-apa, aku akan segera mengalahkan nya ". Ucap son Goku.

" Dasar maiak pertarungan ". Ucap dewa kaio.

" Ok bila sudah di pastikan ayo kita pergi goku ". Ucap Dewa Shikigami.

" Kami pergi dulu Dewa Kaio. Goku pegang pundak ku ". Ucap Dewa Shikigami.

" Yosh ! aku pamit pergi dlu dewa kaio ". Ucap Son Goku.

Akhirnya pun mereka menghilang dalam kilatan.

" Semoga kaw baik-baik saja di sana Goku ". Ucap Dewa kaio.

.

.

.

.

.

" Di temnpat yang terlihat putih semua nya. Terlihat seperti kilatan dan muncul lah 2 orang.

Hay goku sebelum kaw pergi kedunia yang di bilang dewa kaio tadi, aku ingin memper jelas

gambaran di dunia itu. Pertama dunia itu jauh berbeda dengan tempat tinggal mu di bumi,

dunia itu berisi dengan ninja dan berbeda dengan kekuatan yang kaw tau, mereka tidak

memiliki **KI** namun, berupa cakra, sebenar nya tidak begi tu jauh perbeda an nya dengan **KI**.

dan di dunia itu yang di sebut ninja dapat mengendalikan element.

Dan td sudah di bilang oleh dewa kaio, kw akun berusia sekitar 2-3 tahun di dunia itu tapi

tenang saja kekuatan mu dan juga ingatan mu tidak ku hapus.

Kaw di sini akan memiliki keluarga, dan keluarga mu ini merupakan

clan dengan doujutsu yang hebat yang bernama **UCIHA.**

dan kaw akan menjadi jinciriki biju ekor 5.

Sejauh ini ada yang ingin kaw tanyakan goku ". Ucap Dewa Shikigami.

" Ada... apa iu jincurichi ? kenapa aku harus berusia 6 tahun, kenapa tidak langsung langsung

saja aku melawan musuh itu, dan apa itu doujutsu ." ucap Son goku.

" Doujutsu ya ? itu adalah salah satu bentuk kekuatan dari dunia itu yang berada pada mata.

Dan beberapa doujutsu dapat membuat kaw masuk dalam ilusi

Kekuatan Doujutsu ini sangat mengerikan karena dapat

membuat ilusi dengan cara bertatapan mata saja. Doujutsu itu di sebut sharingan.

Dan untuk jawaban kedua mu bila kaw langsung melawan nya belum tentu kaw bisa

menang, karena dia pengguna doujutsu sharingan. Kekuatan doujutsu itu juga memiliki

kekuatan lain sebut saja **amiterasu. **

Itu adalah api hitam yang akan berkobar selama 3 hari 3 malam. Jadi bila aku mengirim mu langsung.

Aku takut kaw akan kewalahan melawan nya.

Dan soal jinchuuriki. Itu adalah sebutan bagi manusia yang tersegel monster di tubuhnya.

Monster itu memiliki kekuatan yang hebat. Bila kaw berteman baik dengan nya. Kaw dapat

menggunakan kekuatan nya.

Dan kekai genkai clan mu itu adalah sharingan.

Jadi kaw kukirim kesana dengan umur sekitar 2-3 tahun. bertujuan agar kaw dapat memasteri

sharingan dan belajar lah beradaptasi di sana, dan satu lagi aku minta tolong jangan

menampak kan kekuatan mu di terdesak ok ? " ucap Dewa shikigami.

" Ok aku akan menyembunyikan nya. Yosh ! kirim aku sekarang kedunia itu, sudah tidak

sabar aku ingin kesana.. " Ucap Son Goku.

" Ok pejam kan matamu ". Ucap dewa Sikigami.

''baiklah'' goku kemudian memejamkan matanyanya dan Dewa Shikigamai langsung menjentik kening Son goku.

Di tempat yang gelap dan dingin Son Goku terbangun,''di mana ini,gelap sekali, dan dia

merasakan sakit di kening nya. Awas kaw shikigami sialan kalo ketemu lg, ku hajar kaw ! '' batin Son Goku

Goku sambil menahan rasa sakit di kening nya

Goku pun mendudukan tubuhnya di kegelapan dan mulai menyapukan matanya

kesekeliling,berharap menemukan seseorang atau apalah,tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada secercak cahaya di kejauhan.

Goku pun mulai mendirikan tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan kearah cahaya itu.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudia,Goku pun sampai pada cahaya itu dan memasukinya,seketika matanya silau akibat cahaya itu,'' cahaya apa ini,terang sekali,sampai mataku tak dapat melihat,trus knapa aku memasukinya '' batin Son Goku

Setelah mata Goku terbiasa dengan sekitar,akhirnya di melihat langit-langit berwarna putih khas ruangan rumah sakit, kemudian naruto merasakan tubuhnya sakit luar biasa.

''arh.,''rintih Goku ketika sadar dan merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat.

Tiba-tiba Goku mendengar suara "GOO-KUUU !

Kau sudah sadar rupanya sambil memeluk Goku erat-erat ". ucap seseorang pria remaja dengan wajah yang senang melihat Goku sadar.

"Egh- egh- egh lee paas kan akkku. Akkku susss ah bernnn aa pas." Ucap goku sambil susah payah untuk bernapas.

Ciri-ciri orang yang memeluk goku itu rambut nya spiky berantakan berwarna hitam, tanda lahir berupa garis kecil di ujung mata. mata nya berwarna hitam-raven.

''egh,?s-siapa,?'' tanya Goku binggung.

''...''laki-laki itu tidak menjawab,tapi di mukanya terlihat kaget,apakah Goku lupa ingatan,batin shisui.

Apakah kaw tidak mengingat Nii-san mu yang ganteng ini haa !

Oh Kami-sama ampuni lah adik ku ini, jauhi dia dari jalan yang sesat. Ucap Nii-san nya

Goku pun hanya berswed drop mendengar kata-kata itu.

Cklek,

terdengar pintu di buka,

''bagaimana kabar Goku-kun,shisui,,?,''tanya orang itu.

''dia sudah sadar Ka-san,tapi kelihatan nya dia hilang ingatan'' jawab shisui

" Betulkah itu Goku,, apakah Ka-san mu ini jga kaw lupakan "ucap Ka-san

Goku pun hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanya an dari ka-san nya

**Skip time**

setelah satu minggu akhirnya naruto di perbolehkan pulang,karna luka-lukanya telah sembuh total,dan itu membuat keluarganya senang. Kini goku mulai terbiasa dengan keluarga barunya ini.

Matahari kini telah terbit dan menyinari sebuah terlihat anak kecil tengah duduk di kasurnya memperlihatkan rambut Spiky berantakan berwarna hitam dan mata hitam-

raven. Kini jam 6 pagi dan dia sudah selesai mandi terlihat dari rambutnya yang masih basah, kini pintu kamar nya terlihat di buka oleh seorang laki-laki.

" Hay goku ayo cepat turun Ka-san dan Tou-san sudah mengunggu kita di ruang makan. Kalo tidak cepat turun akan Nii-san ambil jatah makan mu ". Ucap sambil keluar dari kamar.

" Sempat kaw ambil ku bunuh kaw ! " teriakan goku sambil berlari menuju ruang makan yang berada di lantai bawah.

Kini di meja makan terlihat 3 orang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan sedang makan goreng jengkol

3 orang laki-laki itu bisa di bilang kembar karena memiliki rambut spiky berantakan berwarna hitam, dan tanda lahir berupa garis kecil di ujung mata dan memiliki mata hitam

raven, sedang yang perempuan berumur sekitar 38 tahun rambut hitam panjang yang di biarkan terurai kebelakang dan memiliki rambut biru langit.

" Hay Goku setelah sarapan ini Nii-san akan mengajarimu beberapa jurus dan mengaktifkan sharingan, ya walaw pun umurmu masih 3 tahun aku percaya pasti kaw bisa mempelajari

nya, supaya kaw bisa melindungi dirimu dari orang yang mengincar monster yang di segel di badanmu, temui aku di belakang kebon pettte belakang rumah. " Ucap shisui kepada goku yang masih jengkol dengan lahap nya, kemudian dia menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Goku masih saja lahap memakan gulai jengkol buatan Kaa-san nya bahkan dia tambah sampe 5 PIRING !

Setelah selesai makan Goku pun berpamitan dengan Tou-san dan Ka-san nya untuk pergi kebelakang kebon pette untuk berlatih bersama Nii-san nya. Di perjalanan banyak di sapa

oleh pendduk sekitar. Karena orang tua nya salah seorang yang menbantu kirigakure saat SANBI dan GOBI mengamuk didesa, dan juga mengiklaskan salah satu anak nya menjadi

jhicuuriki GOBI sedangkan SANBI di segel kepada Yagura yang sekarang menjadi mizukage ke 4 dan menjadi kage termuda yang pernah ada dalam desa elementer. Walaw pun dia tidak pernah seperti di benci. Karena penduduk kirigakure berpikir kalo

tidak ada Goku pasti kerusakan kiri akan lebih bertrimakasih karena sudah mau menjadi penjara bagi biju ekor 5. Setibanya aku di tempat yang di bilang Nii-san tadi.

Setelah Goku sampai di sana shisui langsung mengajarinya tehnik pengendalian chakra, melempar suriken dan cara mengendalikan Gobi.

**SKIP TIME**

**2 TAHUN KEMUDIAN.**

Goku kini berada di tempat latihan yang sering ia gunakan bersama Nii-san nya. Ia kini tengah bertarung dengan bunshin nya.

**.futon komu no jutsu  
**Muncul kabut asam yang dapat melelehkan apapun yang berasal dari mulut bunshin goku. yang kini mulai menuju ke goku. Goku pun langsung merepal segel tangan.

**Suiton: Suijihenkai**  
muncul air dari udara dan menjadi perisai seperti tempurung yang besar dan menjadi perisai bagi goku dan goku langsung merepal segel lagi.  
**Suiton Suiryudan no jutsu  
**dan dari perisai goku tadi muncul sebuah naga dan langsung menuju ke bunshin goku.

Bunsin goku tidak tinggla diam dia langsung merepal segel tangan  
**Doton: Doryuu Jouheki  
**muncul dinding tanah yang menghalangi naga air goku. tanpa di sadari bunshin goku. goku yang asli sudah ada di samping nya dan sudah merepal segel tangan  
**yoton yokai no jutsu  
**dan dari mulut goku muncul cairan lava dan menuju ke bunshin goku.  
" kaw curang, kaw menggunakan teleport." Ucap bunshin naruto. Dan seketika bunshin goku menghilang akibat jurus lava goku.

Dan dari kejauhan Nii-san nya telah melihat latihan Goku, "hay Goku sejak kapan kaw bisa menggunakan jurus yoton dan latihan dengan siapa ?" ucap kakak nya terkejut. Oh itu aku dia ajari oleh Kokuo si Gobi. Ucap Goku dengan santai.

**FLASH BACK **

Sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu. Goku tengah bermeditasi di tempat biasa dia latihan. Ia kini berada di sebuah lorong."apakah ini tempat Gobi ?" pikir goku bingung. dan kemudian ia berjalan

menuju cahaya di depan nya. Goku amat sangat terkejut saat melihat binatang seperti kuda tapi kepalanya kok kayak lumba2. Leher dan Ke empat kakinya dirantai (tempatnya sama

saat naruto bertemu **Gobi**ekor)"Hey apakah kaw si Gobi itu ?" tanya goku bingung  
** Beraninya kaw datang kemari bocah, apa tujuan mu datang kemari ? **ucap Gobi marah.

" Aku kemari karena hanya ingin mencari kawan bertarung saja ". Jawab goku dengan senyum khasnya.

**Kawan ? bertarung ? haha jangan membuat lelucan anak kecil, tidak ada yang ingin berkawan dengan jubi. Dan kaw hanya anak kecil pandai apa kaw untuk melawan ku HA ! **ucap gobi sambil guling-guling.

"hay aku serius ingin berteman dengan mu. Kalo soal bertarung ingin mencobanya HA !" ucap goku.

**Baiklah, bila kaw bisa menang dengan ku, aku akan menjadi teman mu dan akan ku ajari kaw jurus" hebat, kalau kaw kalah, kaw lepaskan kertas segel pada rantai di leherku. **Ucap gobi dingnin

Dan seketika tempat goku dan gobi berubah. Kini mereka berada di padang rumbut dengan beberapa pohon dan terlihat 2 gunung dari kejauhan, gobi pun kini tidak lagi di rantai.

Goku langsung merepal segel tangan. **Katon, goukakyuu No Jutsu**

Muncul bola api yang besar menuju ke arah Gobi, gobi pun melompat dan menembakkan 2 buah bola api yang besar kepada Goku, goku hanya diam saja melihat bola api itu.

"Yosh, akan kutunjukkan kekuatanku asliku" ucap goku dengan senyuman khasnya.

**Mati kaw bocah kaw kalah.** Ucap Gobi dengan bangga. Setelah api itu hilang gobi pun terkejut melihat goku baik2 saja tanpa luka, rambut goku pun berubah yang semula spiky hitam, kini rambutnya nampak lebih panjang dengan arah melawan gravitasi berwarna

kuning emas. Tanpa bak bik buk goku langsung terbang dan seketika berada di samping gobi, dia langsung meninju pipi kiri kemudian menendang pipi kanan gobi dan meninju dagu gobi sampai terpelanting, kemudian goku berada cukup jauh dari gobi( diatas lagi terbang ).

dan ditangan goku terlihat kekuatan **KI** dan melemparkan nya bertubi-tubi kepada Gobi, seelah asap yang di timbulkan lemparan KI goku tadi menghilang terlihat Gobi tengah membuat lingkaran hitam besar dan melemparkan nya ke goku. " **BIJU DAMA** " Ucap gobi.

Goku pun tidak tinggal diam, dia merepat tangan berbentuk mangkuk dan seketikan celah yang ada di tangan goku bercaha ya " **KA-ME-HA-ME-HA** !" Ucap Goku dan benturan 2 kekuatan besar pun beradu di udara menimbulkan gelombang yang sangat besar, beberapa

saat kemudian **biju dama** gobi mengecil dan **kamehameha **goku menuju gobi dengan cepat. Setelah asap yang di timbulkan oleh kekuatan goku menghilang terlihat gobi yang tengah menahan sakit atas KAMEHAMEHA yang di terimanya.

" Apakah kaw menyerah ?" ucap goku dengan senyuman khas nya.

**Baiklah aku mengakui kehebatan mu, tapi gabungan cakra apa itu tadi yang dapat menghasilkan kekeatan yang dapat mengalah kan Biju dama. **Ucap gobi sambil menahan rasa sakit.

Itu di namakan KAMEHAMEHA dan itu bukan lah dari cakra, itu berasal dari tenaga dalam yang di sebut KI, Ucap goku menjelaskan kepada Gobi.

**Baiklah sesuai janji ku aku akan berteman dengan mu dan mengajari mu ke 5 elemen cakra dan gabungan nya karena aku dapat mengendalikan ke 5 elemen itu dan bisakah kaw beri tau aku dari mana kaw belajar KI itu**. Ucap gobi yang masih menahan sakit pada sekujur tubuhnya.

Akhirnya goku menceritakan semuanya kepada Gobi dari mana iaberasal dan bangai mana ia mempelajari KI .(namun yang diceritakan Goku kepada Nii-san nya sangat lah berbeda dari cerita sesungguh nya, ia takut bila harus jujur mengenai dirinya apa lagi dia sudah berjanji kepada Dewa shikigami agar merahasiakan kekuatan aslinya.)

**Flash back of**

"Owh seperti itu rupanya, jadi kaw sudah mengendalikan nya ya" ucap shisui dengan senyum.

"Ya seperti itulah, dan satuhal lagi aku tidak menguasainya dan kami tidak saling menguasai satu dengan yang lain nya, kami hanya bersahabat saja" ucap goku dengan senyum khasnya

Shisui pun hanya swed droup mendengar perkataan adeknya yang berkawan dengan monster.

"baiklah-baiklah ayo pulang, aku sudah mempersiap kan hadiah untuk mu karena kaw telah memasteri sharingan " ucap shisui sambil mengendong adeknya pulang.  
sampai di rumah mereka telah di tunggu oleh Ka-san dao Tou-san. Di dekat meja sudah ada 3 buah kado.

Naruto pun membuka 1 per 1 kado tersebut. Pertama dia membuka kado dari Ka-san nya, dia mendapatkan sebuah kalung berlambang uchiha. Yang kedua dari Tou-san nya berupa 1 set seriken. Dan dari Nii-san nya berupa pedang. "nii-san pedang apa ini kok aneh ada cabang-sabang nya" ucap goku bingung.

"Itu adalah pedang dari salah satu 7 pedang legendaris kirigakure yaitu Pedang Kiba (Fang), pedang itu bertipikal chakra petir". Ucap shisui sambil minum air kobokan

"O ia goku kita minggu depan akan tinggal di konoha, karena dari beberapa tetua kiri akan terjadi perang saudara untuk meruntuhkan mizukage ke empat itu akan mengancam keselamatan kita lagian bila clan uchiha menolong salah satu pihak, itu akan berdampak

pada pihak lain nya yang menduga meminta bantuan dari konoha, dan akibatnya pihak lainnya meminta bantuan pada desa lain nya dan pasti akan terjadi perang shinobi ke 4, jadi tou-san memilih untuk mudik aja " ucap panjang lebar tou-san goku.

"Yosh, akirnya pulang kampung juga" ucap goku dengan senyum khas nya


	2. prolog 2

terlihat di dalam rumah, semua semua orang tengah mempersiap kan barang' yang akan di bawa untuk pindah. ' tou-san konoha itu seperti apa ? " tanya Goku kepada tou-san nya, karena dia lahir di kirigakure dan belum pernah ke konoha. "hm, bentuk nya tidak jauh si

dari kiri namun disana lebih terang dan tidak ada kabut, penduduk nya juga lebih ramah dari pada di kiri ini" jawab tou-san kepada goku.

**SKIP TIME**

Keluarga goku pun kini telah sampai di gerbang konoha, terlihat sepasang pasangan yang berumur kurang lebih sama dengan tou-san dan Ka-san Goku. "akhirnya sampai juga kalian di sini ya, ayo kita pergi ke rumah" ucap pria yang menunggu kami tadi.

Diperjalanan goku banyak melihat-lihat beberapa bangunan yang nampak berbeda dari kirigakure. "tou-san, itu pahatab wajah siapa" ucap Goku bingung kepada tou-san nya. "o itu, itu adalah patung wajah hokage konoha dari yang pertama hingga yang ke 4" jawab tou-

san goku menjelaskan. "siapa nama mu nak ?" ucap pria yang menunggu di gerbang konoha tadi. Na nama ku son goku uchiha paman" jawab goku kepada pria itu. "o. Perkenalkan nama paman Fugaku uchiha, anak kedua paman ada yang seusia dirimu, kuharap kalian bisa berteman baik." Ucap pria itu yang di ketahui namanya Fugaku uchiha. Setibanya dirumah

tadaima. Ucap fugaku entah kepada siapa.  
okaerinasasi. Jawab seseorang yang terdengar seperti anak kecil.  
"oh shisui Nii sudah datang" ucap anak kecil itu.  
"goku perkenalkan ini itachi Nii dan ini sasuke, itachi sasuke ini Goku anak kedua paman Kagami" ucap paman Fugaku memperjelaskan kepada Goku, karena goku satu-satunya yang belum pernah ke Konoha.

Ka-san dan bibi Goku Mikoto mereka langsung ke dapur dan membuat sebuah minuman dan membawa beberapa keripik pisang, setela beberapa saat goku pun pamit ingin berkeliling konoha. Setibanya di dekat gang dia melihat sekitar 20 penduduk. 5% dari mereka adalah Chuunin dan Genin. Tengah membawa suriken obor. Dan batu.

**Goku Pov**

Apa yang terjadi, kenapa penduduk desa terlihat marah sekali, sebaiknya aku menanyakan nya kepada penduduk itu.

**NORMAL**

"Paman, ada apa ini, kok terlihat sangat marah" tanya goku kepada salah satu penduduk. "Ini dek ada jelma an monster yang membunuh sodara kami." Jawab salah satu penduduk desa."Jelma an moster ? jangan-jangan"pikir Goku, langsung menghilang dalam kabutan

asap. "sekarang menyerahlah bocah monster, kau tidak akan bias lari lagi karena ini adalah jalan buntu" teriak para warga. "Maaf kan nya apa yang ku perbuat hingga kalian ingin membunuh ku" ucap anak itu sambil menangis. Diam kaw monster dan langsung para warga melemparkan shuriken kepada bocah itu. Bocah itu kini di penuhi darah dan luka-luka. Tetapi ada yang aneh pada mata bocah itu, terlihat matanya berubah dan

memperlihatkan 1 tomoe. Dasar bocah monster **Katon, goukakyuu No Jutsu** ucap dua orang Chuunin, muncullah dua buah bola yang berukuran sedang menuju kepada anak kecil itu. **Doton : DORYUUHEKI. **Muncullah sebuah tembok dari tanah yang menghalangi 2

buah bola api itu. "hay apa salah anak ini sampai-sampai kalian ingin membunuhnya" ucap goku yang kini tengah berdiri di dinding batu. "Hay bocah minggir kaw kalo tidak ingin mati, dia telah membunu tou-san dan Ka-san ku." Ucap salah satu penduduk, "tapi memangnya apa

yang telah aku perbuat ?" Tanya bocah yang tengah menangis. "diam kaw monster" ucap chunin dan Genin itu. Terlihat kini mata goku berubah dengan menunjuk kan 3 tomoe nya. Chuunin dan Genin itu langsung melemparkan shuriken kearah Goku dan anak itu, karena

goku tidak membawa perlengkapan ninja nya dia langsung merepal segel tangan **Futon komu no jutsu **Muncul kabut asam yang melelehkan shuriken yang terarah kepadanya. Bahkan 2 diantara mereka meleleh terkena jurus Goku tadi," sialan kaw bocah uchiha. Lain kali kami

akan membunuh mu monster" ucap salah seorang Chuunin,dan mereka pun pergi. Kini Goku melihat kearah anak itu yang tengah menangis dia memiliki Blonde Hair Spiky kuning dan mata azureblue sphere, dan tiga Kumis tanda lahir di setiap pipinya, "apa salah ku hinga

penduduk desa ingin membunuh ku" ucap anak itu sambil menangis. "Sudah lebih baik kita pergi dulu dari sini sebelum mereka datang dengan massa yang lebih banyak" ucap Goku dan akhirnya pun mereka menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Di sungai pinggir desa terlihat goku

tengah mencuci mukanya, sedang yang satu lagi tengah menangis dan menahan rasa sakit. Pelipis mata sebelah kirinya sobek. Bajunya compang camping terkena shuriken. Paha sebelah kanan nya terlihat patah dan membiru. Dan banyak luka bekas shuriken di tubuhnya.

"Apa _hiks_ salah ku _hiks_, kenapa _hiks_ semua orang _hiks_ membenci ku _hiks_." Ucap anak itu menangis. "kaw tidak salah, penduduk bodoh itu la yang tidak mengeri, bila kaw tidak jadi penjara jubi itu. Pasti lebih banyak kehancuran pada desa ini, dan kenapa juga kaw di sebut

jelma an monster. Rupanya kedamaian konoha itu tidak ada. Terlihat dari luar sangat damai, tetapi didalam desa penduduk tega melukai bocah yang berumur 6 tahun." Ucap goku panjang lebar. "tetapi seharusnya luka itu sudah mulai membaik. Tapi kok tidak ada

perubahan. Jangan-jangan shuriken-shuriken itu di beri racun" pikir goku dalam hati. "hay makan kacang ini" ucap goku. anak itu pun memakan kacang pemberian Goku, seketika luka pada tubuh anak itu mulai menghilang. "Tubuh ku mulai sembuh ? kaw siapa ?" ucap anak

itu kepada Goku. "nama ku Son Goku uciha, aku sama sepertimu memiliki monster dalam tubuh ku in, kalo kaw, siapa nama mu?" Ucap Goku. "Nama ku Uzumaki Naruto" ucap anak itu yang diketahui bernama Naruto kepada Goku. "yosh, nampaknya kaw bisa mengaktifkan

sharingan, kalo begitu besok pagi-pagi di sini aku akan mengajarimu menggunakan sharingan dan cara berkawan kepada biju mu itu, kalo begitu aku pergi dlu" ucap Goku dan menghilang dalam kepulan bayangan. SON GOKU UCIHA ya. Ucap Naruto.

**SKIP TIME.**

Dipagi hari didekat sungai pinggir desa terlihat seorang bocah tengah duduk di dekat pohon sambil memakan 1 cup ramen, dan tiba-tiba muncul sebuah kepulan asap dan memperlihatkan rambut Spiky berantakan berwarna hitam dan mata hitam-raven, "hay goku

kaw terlambat" ucap naruto yang selesai memakan ramen nya, "sory tadi di suruh nyuci piring sma Ka-san" ucap goku dengan senyuman. "Hay Goku cepat ajarkan aku jurus ninja, aku tak sabar ingin menjadi kuat dan menjadi seorang Hokage. Ucap naruto dengan

semangat, "ya pertama-tama aku harus tau elemen dasar mu itu apa" ucap goku menjelaskan."bagaimana cara nya mengetahui elemen dasarku." Jawab naruto bingung." Gunakan kertas ini, cara kerjanya kaw aliri kertas itu dengan chakra mu, bila tebelah

chakramu angin, kalo basah berarti air, kalo berkeriput berarti petir, kalo tebakar dipademin(tuk kenak lempar bungkus ramen sama naruto) maaf berarti api, kalau hancur berarti tanah. Daaan kalau kertas itu ada gambar oopai berarti chakra mu porno(kenak ludain

sma naruto) maaf cma bercanda. " o ia dari mn kaw dapat kertas ini goku ?" tanya naruto  
"o itu.. habis nyolong punya Nii-san" jawab Goku dengan senyum. Latihan pun dimulai, Naruto di ketahui memiliki element angin dan naruto pun di ajari tekhnik penggunaan

sharingan. (Skip aja ya. Nggk tau mau bikin apa.)  
dan setelah naruto di ajari tekhnik ninja oleh Goku. kinni saatnya cara menggunakan kekuatan kyubi. "Hay naruto kini saat nya kita mengunjungi monster di tubuhmu." Ucap

goku kepada naruto "bagaimana caranya ?" jawab naruto bingung. "Kalau kaw ingin kesana kaw cukup berkonsentrasi saja. Tapi untuk saat ini kaw tak perlu berkonsentrasi, tatap saja mataku" ucap goku menjelaskan kepada naruto. Kini mata Goku telah berubah menjadi

merah dengan 3 tomoe, naruto menatap mata goku dan tiba-tiba mereka muncul di sebuah lorong, lorong itu berisi air setinggi mata kaki mereka, tiba-tiba naruto terkejut melihat sebuah kurungan dengan segel kertas bertuliskan huruf kanji, terlihat dari dalam kurungan

terdapat sepasang mata merah dengan pupil hitam vertical tengan memperhatikannya.  
**Mau apa kaw datang kemari Gaki ? **jawab kyubi malas  
"inikah monster yang berada dalam tubuh ku." Pikir naruto

ak aku ingin menjadi teman mu. Ucap naruto dengan sedikit takut.  
**Haha. Jagan membuat lelucon Gaki, mana ada seorang pun yang berwan dengan biju, **jawab kyubi sambil nunging-ngungging di lantai

"hey, aku serius, Goku saja bisa berkawan dengan Gobi, dan dia sudah melepaskan segel pada Gobi." Jawab naruto marah.  
**oh bocah uciha ini yang menjadi jinchuriki kokuo ya. **Ucap kyubi serius

aku akan membuka segelmu kyubi" ucap naruto sambil menuju kurungan itu  
hey naruto, kaw belum bisa kalo melepaskan segel itu sekarang" ucap goku sambil mengejar naruto, tetapi terlambat, ketika naruto sudah memegang kertsa segel itu tiba-tiba muncul

seorang dengan gaya rambut Blonde Hair Spiky kuning dan mata azureblue sphere dan memakai jubah bertuliskan yondaime hokage. "Si siapa kaw ?" ucap naruto bingung, pria tidak menjawab pertanya an naruto, namun langsung memeluknya "perasaan apa ini ? yaman,

hangat" pikir yang melihat itu langsung kembali ke dunia nyata bertujuan untuk berkonsentrasi menemui Gobi. Kini naruto tidak berada di tempat kyubi, melainkan berada di tempat yang aneh langit nya berwarna merah kekuningan (seperti di canon ketemua mama

papa nya) dan kini naruto melihat ada 1 orang lagi datang rambutnya panjang berwarna merah yang dibiarkan nya terurai kebelakang dan wajahnya lumayan cantik. "siapa kalian ?" tanya naruto bingung. "kami adalah Ka-san dan Tou-san mu naruto" jawab perempuan itu

dengan senyuman yang manis."mana mungkin kalian Ka-san dan Tou-san ku, kata hokage-jiji Ka-san dan Tou-san ku sudah meninggal" jawab naruto dengan mata yang berkaca. Akhirnya pun minato menjelaskan kepada naruto mengapa kyubi di segel di tubuhnya dan cara dari awal mnato dan kushina membikin naruto sampai

naruto lahir. Dan dia juga memberi tahu kenapa marganya tidak namikaze dan mengapa dia tidak pernah di beritahu bahwa dia adalah anak dari yondaime hokage. Itu semua bertujuan unttuk melindungi naruto dari musuh-musuh ayahnya agar naruto tidak terlibat. Dan naruto pun

langsung memeluk kedua orang tua nya. "Hey naruto aku akan mengajarimu seluruh ilmu yang ku punya dari jurus elemen, jurus hiraisin dan kekai genkai, mungkin masih bisa sebelum cakra ku ini habis." ucap minato. naruto pun di ajari beberapa jurus dan naruto juga

diberi tahu letak gulungan kekai genkai dan beberapa jurus, yang berada di rumah minato dulu. "kami berdua bangga memiliki anak sepertimu naruto, maaf sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin kami bicarakan dengan mu, namun nampajnya kami harus pergi" ucap kedua

orang tua naruto langsung menghilang. "aku akan membuat kalian bangga telanh memiliki sorang anak yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto." Jawab naruto sam menangis ala anime. Setelah itu naruto langsung kedunia nyata. Dia melihat goku lagi guling-guling di sungai. "hay goku

mau sampai kapan kaw guling-guling di sana ?"ucap naruto sambil tersenyum. "hey naruto konapa yondaime hokage meninggalkan cakra di segel itu, memangnya siapa kaw dia naruto?  
tanya Goku sambil keluar dari sungai."itu adalah Tou-san ku, dia jga mengajarkan ku

beberapa jurus" jawab naruto sambil membayang kan orang tuanya "wow hebat, o ia kaw tau tempat yang enak tidak buat sarapan, udah seharian ni belum makan " ucap goku sambil memegangi perutnya. "aku tau.. di tempat ramen ichiraku " ucap naruto sambil berjalan menuju tempat ichraku.

**SKIP TIME**

Kini hari sudah mulai menjelang malam (magrib) goku pun berjalan menuju ke mension uchiha di pinggir desa. Dia pun mulai masuk ke dalam mension itu, tetapi ada yang aneh lampu-lampu rumah atau pertokoan mati, para penduduk tidak ada yang nampak satupun, Goku merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak, dia pun bergegas pulang yang rumah nya.

Di rumah Goku. tiba-tiba..

_Clang!_

Di tangan Shisui sudah terdapat kunai, menahan sebuah pedang yang ingin menusuknya dari belakang. Ia beruntung bisa memblok pedang itu karena pengalaman bertahun-tahun. Ia mengaktifkan Sharingannya, menglare dua mata di balik topeng ANBU.

ANBU itu langsung meloncat ke belakang. Shisui kembali melihat ke arah ANBU, "Siapa kau?" Tanya Shisui. Di kedua mata ANBU yang tidak terhalangi topengnya, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi Sharingan. Mata Shisui melebar, "Kau seorang Uchiha? Tidak ada Uchiha yang menjadi Nukenin setelah Madara Uchiha. Dan, kebanyakan Uchiha bekerja di _Uchiha Police Force, _bukan di ANBU. Satu-satunya Uchiha yang berada di ANBU adalah aku dan… Itachi?" Tanyanya dengan ragu-ragu.

ANBU itu kemudian melepaskan topengnya, memperlihatkan wajah Itachi yang tanpa ekspresi, "Pintar seperti biasa, Shisui." Ucap Itachi dengan nada menyipitkan matanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Shisui, tetap on-guard. Ia merasa _bad feeling _tentang ini semua. Itachi masih diam tanpa ekspresi, Ia kemudian melesat ke arah

Shisui, mengayunkan pedangnya, Shisui membloknya lagi dengan kunai. Ia kemudian mengayunkan kakinya, berusaha menendang Shisui, tetapi Shisui menyadarinya dan meloncat ke belakang. Itachi kemudian melempar 3 buah Shuriken dengan kecepatan cepat ke arah Shisui, dan Shisui dengan mudahnya menghindar.

'_Shisui lebih kuat daripadaku saat ini, aku tidak mungkin bisa menang,' _Pikir Itachi, memikirkan strategi. _'Dan, tempat kita bertarung sangat kecil. Aku harus membunuhnya terlebih dahulu sebelum membunuh Naruto. Sepertinya aku harus melakukan 'itu'.. Maafkan aku, Shisui, Naruto.' _Lanjutnya. Ia kemudian melihat ke mata Shisui, mata Sharingannya kemudian berubah menjadi Mangekyou Sharingan. Shisui terlihat shock. Itachi membisikan satu kata, **"Tsukiyomi." **Dan beberapa detik kemudian, tubuh Shisui terjatuh, dan nafasnya terengah-engah, sementara mata kanan Itachi berdarah.

"Hah… Hah.. Hah… Itachi.. Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Tanya Shisui, yang sangat kelelahan. Ia sudah yakin ia akan kalah. Itachi mengagetkannya dengan tekhnik Mangekyou-nya, dan saat ini Shisui tidak bisa mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingannya karena keadaan mentalnya terlalu lemah akibat siksaan Itachi di dimensi Tsukiyomi-nya.

Sebelum Itachi menjawab, terdengar suara langkah pintu depan, dan, terlihat Goku yang ekspresinya terlihat kebingungan, "Nii-san..?" Panggil Naruto, ia kemudian melihat ke arah belakang terlihat Ka-san dan Tou-san terbujurkaku dengan beberapa darah di mulutnya,

Shisui yang melihatnya hanya tertunduk, dan Itachi yang masih tanpa ekspresi. "Nii-san? Itachi-nii? Apa yang terjadi? Kalian terlihat ingin membunuh satu sama lain…" Ucap Goku dengan gerogi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang mengutuk siapapun dewa di atas sana

yang melihat situasi ini, "Goku! Lari!" Perintah Shisui. Goku terlihat kebingungan. Itachi, menyadari ini, tidak ingin menghabiskan waktunya lagi, dan melempar kelima Shuriken ke arah Goku.

Shisui melihat ini, kembali mengutuk lagi. Dengan sisa chakra yang tersisa, _Shunshin no Shisui, _memakai tekhnik yang membuatnya terkenal, Shunshin. Shunshin milik Shisui sangat unik. Tidak seperti Shunshin lain yang tidak pas untuk bertarung karena harus menggunakan handseal, Shunshin milik Shisui tidak butuh handseal, dan lebih cepat.

Iapun muncul di depan Goku tepat waktu, membuat kelima Shuriken yang dilempar Itachi menusuk tubuh Shisui. Shisui kemudian batuk darah, semnatara Goku melihat ke arah Shisui dengan shock. Matanya melebar. Ia merasakan sakit di dalam dirinya. Seperti terasa, jiwa di dalam tubuhnya diambil.

Shisui melihat ke arah Goku dengan senyum, "Uhuk…" Shisui memuntahkan darah, "Setidaknya.. Aku. Mati melindungi seseorang yang berharga bagiku… Dengan ini, aku bisa mati dengan tenang…" Dengan itu, Shisui terjatuh. Itachi, yang melihat kejadian ini, akhirnya menunjukan sebuah ekspresi. Eskpresi shock. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia

katakan. Apakah yang ia lakukan salah? Atau, apakah yang ia lakukan benar? Tidak, ia tahu yang ia lakukan benar. Untuk Konoha. Ia tahu ia melakukan sesuatu yang benar, untuk Konoha. Tetapi.. ia tidak tahu apakah ia melakukan sesuatu yang benar, untuk keluarganya. Akhirnya, sejak pertama ia melaksanakan misi ini, ia merasakan perasaan bersalah.

Sementara Goku, ia melihat mayat Shisui dengan shock. Kata-kata Shisui sebelum mati. Itu membuat hatinya pecah berkeping-keping. sekarang, ia malah tidak bisa bergerak melihat kakaknya mati! Ia kemudian melihat ke arah Itachi dengan pandagan penuh benci. Tanpa

sadar, ia daritadi sudah mengaktifkan Sharingannya, dan kini matanya berubah menjadi Mangekyou Sharingan berbentuk shuriken (MS shisui canon). Goku masih tidak sadar bahwa ia mendapatkan Mangekyou Sharingan. Tetapi, ia merasa lebih kuat. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk bergerak mengikuti insting.

Itachi terlihat shock melihat mata Goku, _'Mangekyou Sharingan? Sial! Aku harus cepat membunuhnya sebelum ia terlalu hebat, dan Sasuke sebentar lagi pulang Sial!' _Pikir Itachi. Ia kemudian melemparkan 5 buah Shuriken ke arah Goku. Goku melihat ke-5 Shuriken terbang ke arahnya hanya menggumamkan satu kata, **"Kamui." **Ucapnya dengan suara kecil, dan Itachi tidak mendengarnya. Itachi melebarkan matanya ketika ke-5 Shurikennya menembus kearah Goku.

Goku kemudian berada di depannya, ia mengayunkan pedangnya ke bawah, tetapi Goku menghindarinya dan memukul perutnya dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat, membuat Itachi terlempar ke belakang.

Itachi terengah-engah, Goku berdiri beberapa meter di depannya. Mata kanannya terlihat berdarah, dan Itachi menduga itu karena tekhnik yang dipakai Goku tadi. Goku kemudian menutup mata kanannya, dan mata kirinya memandang ke arah Itachi dengan intensive.

Mata Itachi kemudian melebar, _'A-aura ini… Ti-tidak mungkin—'_

Sebelum Itachi dapat melanjutkan pikirannya, Goku menggumamkan satu kata yang sudah diduga Itachi, **"Amaterasu." **Ucap Goku.

Api hitam menkonsumsi Itachi, Itachi masih beruntung dapat menghindarinya dan hanya tangan kananya yang dimakan api hitam. Itachi mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingannya sendiri, dan coba mendeaktifkan api hitam itu. Dan ternyata berhasil.

Itachi kemudian melihat ke arah Goku yang pingsan dan ada darah di kedua matanya. _'Pingsan karena mengontrol Mangekyou Sharingan dan menahan rasa sakit menggunakan AMATERASU…' _Pikir Itachi. Ini saat yang bagus untuk membunuh Goku. Ia kemudian

melihat ke arah bulan, dan menduga jam berapa ini. _'Sial! Aku hampir telat! Sasuke sudah menuju ke sini. Aku harus membunuh Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Goku, kau beruntung. Maafkan aku, Goku.' _Ucap Itachi. Itachi kemudian menghilang dalam Shunshin.

(**A/N: **Konfrontasi Itachi ke Sasuke dan sama seperti di Canon.)

**Di apartment naruto**

Naruto Uzumaki bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Rambut Blonde Hair Spiky kuning masih berantakan. Ia kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandinya dan mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, ia mengambil pakaian jaket berwarna orange, dengan simbol Uzumaki di belakangnya, dan celana panjang berwarna orange. Yep, ia suka warna orange, karena ia mengenakannya untuk mendapat perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Ia kemudian melihat foto-foto yang ditaruh di meja di sebelah kasurnya. Ada fotonya bersama Hokage-jiji. Namun saat dia melihat keluar melalui jendela kamar nya, dia

merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak mencoba tidak memperdulikan perasaan tidak enaknya dan pergi ke tempat ramen Ichiraku. Sesampai nya di sana dia memesan 1 mangkuk ramen. Ia melihat ke arah bangku yang berada disamping nya, dan ia mendengar percakapan 2 ninja

"_Hey, apakah kau sudah dengar bahwa klan Uchiha dibantai?"_

"_Eh?! Ohya?!"_

_klan Uchiha dibantai oleh Uchiha Itachi. Katanya yang selamat hanya Sasuke dan Goku."_

"_Wow. Itu sangat buruk.."_

"_Yep."_

Naruto membeku seketika mendengar itu. Klan Uchiha dibantai?! Dan, yang selamat hanya Sasuke dan Goku?! Tanpa berpikir lagi, Naruto langsung membauar uang kepada paman

Ichiraku berlari ke luar dan pergi ke rumah sakit. Ia tahu ada Hokage disana karena sebelum ke Ichiraku, ia melewati rumah sakit, dan melihat ada beberapa ANBU dan melihat Hokage disana. ia ingin tahu keadaan Goku.

**(Lokasi: rumah sakit Konoha )**

Setelah berlari selama beberapa menit, akhirnya Naruto sampai di rumah sakit yang familiar karena ia sudah biasa disini ketika para penduduk desa berusaha melakukan _Demon Hunt._

Ia kemudian melihat Hokage, tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung lari ke arah Hokage.

"Jiji!" Panggil Naruto

Hokage melihat ke arah sumber suara dan tersenyum ketika melihat Naruto. "Ah, Naruto-Kun. Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Hiruzen.

Ekspresi Naruto terlihat sedih, "A-apa.. Apa rumornya benar?" Tanya Naruto.

Hiruzen, mengerti apa yang dimaksud Naruto menghela nafasnya, "Benar, Naruto-Kun." Ucapnya pelan.

Naruto mengangguk, "Lalu, bagaimana dengan Goku?" Tanya Naruto dengan pelan. Berharap Naruto tidak apa-apa.

Hiruzen sendiri tahu tentang pertemana Goku dan Naruto karena Naruto terus menceritakannya tentang Goku. Ia kemudian diam beberapa saat. Tidak tahu harus berbicara ini pada Naruto atau tidak. "Ia sedang dalam keadaan koma antara hidup dan mati. Mungkin ia akan bangun besok, tetapi, paling lama ia akan bangun seminggu kemudian. Luka pada matanya lumayan parah, dan kita harus mentranplantasi mata untuknya agar ia tidak buta. Sayangnya, tidak ada mata Uchiha lain yang pas. Dan, untungnya, mata kakaknya, Uchiha Shisui pas untuknya. Akhirnya kita memutuskan untuk mentranplantasi mata Shisui-kun ke Goku-kun." Ucap Hiruzen dengan senyuman.

Yuki akhirnya merasa lega. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Akademi lagi, dan mengunjugni Naruto, Sasuke, dan Tatsuki setelah pulang.

.


End file.
